


Prompt - Lando,Toys

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Not all toys are what they seem





	

The best things about running Cloud City, other than the cape, was the toys. 

A whole station’s worth of security system under his command. Like being a light-fingered kid in a crowded market. 

Of course, the first thing he did was break it. 

In every way and with every trick he knew. 

Why? Because if he could do it, every other smuggler he knew could. And he always had Lobot to help him improve it after he worked out how to break it. 

Lobot. 

Everyone on Bespin thought Lobot was just another one of the new Baron Administrator’s affectations. Having a cyborg administrator and aide-de-camp. Just another toy.

None of them knew what Lobot meant to Lando. Or who he’d been, before the Imperial implants had taken over, destroying Lo’s personality and mind.

They would never know the man who had been Lando’s friend and companion through many, who joked, who drive Lando mad by knowing the odds and refusing to tell him. Especially when it came to a hand of cards. 

The man who had loved and lost, and sacrificed himself for his friends.

And Lando was okay with that. They didn’t need to know. Bespin had resources that allowed him to make sure Lobot was looked after, the flesh that had been his friend was cared for and the mind now over-written was kept active and engaged. 

Lando remembered. And that was all that mattered. 

Let them think Lobot was a toy. 

It was better than the truth – that Lando wasn’t ready to bury his friend.


End file.
